The Dragon's Blood
by kohakunoha
Summary: Garyuugakure, the village hidden in the dragon fang, is an old and violent ninja village. The Kirinketsu Clan has been around since the formation of the village and as legend goes they truly have dragon's blood flowing through their veins. OCxKashi, I think this counts as AU as well.. Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1 - A Baby Found

**I do not own Naruto.**

The night was calm, finally. After what seemed like forever and losing a good portion of the village's forces and the Fourth Hokage to the Kyuubi, the deep silence that night held was more than a relief. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, slowly puffed at his pipe, allowing himself to enjoy the taste of the herb he favored most. The long walk he was taking around the village was the first moment of relaxation he had a chance to enjoy, in quite some time. The village appeared to be in good condition again. All the buildings were repaired and all the dead had been paid their respects. Life in the village would return to normal, the Third was sure of it.

A baby's cry pierced the silent calm of the night. He looked in the direction of the cry, disappointed that the sound had interrupted his thoughts. He took a long deep drag off of his pipe. Yes, that baby will be taken care of shortly, nothing to wor-, another cry interrupted his thoughts. He sighed deeply, a huge puff of smoke billowing away from his mouth. A quick look in the direction of the cry showed him that the baby was not being taken care of. In fact, it was sitting in a black basket. Outside of his home no less. His brow furrowed with curiosity.

He approached the basket cautiously. Upon closer inspection the baby was wrapped in a black blanket, sprinkled with stars and with detailed images of the phases of the moon lining the edges. Stuffed into the basket beside the babe was a thick scroll with a silver chain tied around it, a solid white stone attached to it. The blanket covered the baby's head and face, though loose around its mouth and nose so it could breathe. The shadow casted by the night was cut through by a white gleam in the cloth. Keeping his senses keen he moved his hand towards the baby's face, a kunai knife at the ready in his other hand. He pulled back the cloth and revealed that the gleam was a long strand of pure white hair.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He reached for the scroll; it appeared that the scroll was actually being held tight by a wax seal with the symbol of the fang of Garyuugakure, the Village Hidden in the Dragon's Fang. He tucked the scroll back, lifted the basket and took the baby inside.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Mihari. There's something important we need to discuss."

The gentle babbling of a baby caught Mihari's attention. She looked over and saw a black basket, the stars and moons along the brim of the blanket bright and contrasting. She smiled in the direction of the baby for a moment. Then her attention was back on the Hokage.

_I wonder why he's got a baby in here… Oh well I suppose. It doesn't really concern me anyway._

"I'm glad you've noticed." He was quiet for a moment, contemplating what his next words should be. "Do you recognize this?" He placed the scroll on his desk, the seal facing her.

Mihari's eyes widened. She immediately got on the ground and bowed down to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I swear to you, my allegiance is to Konoha. I have not ever, ever broken that trust. If you feel you have reason to believe otherwise please punish me as you see fit!" She said the words without a moment of hesitation.

"Mihari, please stand. I have never doubted your allegiance since you came to this village. You went to such great lengths to ensure you broke away from that clan, and you even brought us the Scroll of Dragon Summoning, one of the most valuable items your clan has ever possessed just to prove your need to leave them."

Mihari stood, slowly, her fists clenched. She almost felt ashamed knowing that she betrayed her birth place but it was quickly washed over by the knowledge that, her actions would prevent her from being the heartless monster the Kirinketsu clan wanted from her. The ways of Konohagakure, were just something that called out to her.

Not to mention other more personal motives.

"I'm sorry to have jumped to conclusions Hokage-sama. I just dread the day that I'm sent back for some sort of indiscretion…" Her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"Fear not child. Were your clan the same as it was one hundred years ago, you would never have even been able to flee to our village."

Mihari nodded.

"What, if it's not too bold of me to ask, _are_ the contents of that scroll?" She inquired after a few moments of silence, not bothering to hide her curiosity. The Third knew her too well; she couldn't hide anything from him.

"That baby is Tsukiko. Kirinketsu Tsukiko."

Shock drew itself across her face.

"No… Don't tell me she… She is…"

The Third Hokage nodded.

"She is. Your father gave his life to prevent her from being raised in Garyuugakure. Being the younger of the pair and after learning of their fates from the clan's seer, he felt it would be futile to take them both and only had Tsukiko brought to us."

Mihari only nodded.

"Mihari, this baby, your sister, will need a caretaker." He paused for a moment so that she could see where the conversation was going. "You may be young, yes, but you are mature well beyond your years, a common but positive trait within the Kirinketsu Clan. Due to the sudden and unexpected arrival of your young sister here, we are aware that financially you are not prepared. The expense for the first few months will go onto a tab that I will personally take care of."

"Hokage-sama! That's too much to ask of you! You've already been so kind to me."

"This was my decision Mihari. Babies have needs, and if she is going to be raised as a shinobi, she will need the best of care. Furthermore, once you have finished your current investigation, you will not be taking major part in anymore S-rank missions. Instead you will be working on the research teams for the missions. It may not pay as much, but your survival will be ensured so that you can raise your sister."

"I… Yes Hokage-sama." Mihari reluctantly agreed to the Hokage's wishes, feeling backed into a corner since she knew she couldn't just flat out say no to the Hokage. Not after all he had done for her.

"Tomorrow afternoon I will come by to determine if your apartment is large enough to raise a child. If not, I'll take care of the necessary moving arrangements."

"Hokage-sama, you are truly too kind to me." She bowed low to him. Footing the bill for her to move... He truly believes she can handle this task set to her.

"It is truly my pleasure Mihari. You've been such a big help to this village. One of the best this village has ever produced." He stood and walked over to Mihari, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You and yours are welcome here. No matter where the blood may have originated, you will always have a home in Konohagakure."

Mihari's eyes welled up with tears of joy as he pulled the young girl into a hug.

"Thank you Sarutobi-ojiisan. Thank you," When she released the hug, she immediately stood at attention again, "Please forgive my actions, Hokage-sama."

"Mihari, as a citizen of Konohagakure, you are family too," He said with a smile. "Never fear that I would cast you away from here. It would never happen. Even after I've passed on, I view you as one of my own grandchildren; certain measures have been put into place such that your life here will always be protected,"

"W-what do you mean? What sort of measures?"

"If my time as Hokage were to ever end suddenly, you will find out. Hopefully that time will never come."

"I... I see,"

Hiruzen smiled at her.

"It seems your baby sister has fallen asleep. You should go rest as well. There is much to be done tomorrow, Mihari." The cooing of the baby had stopped and the two were in complete silence.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she bowed respectfully to him and made for the window but stopped and turned to the Third Hokage, "Thank you, Sarutobi-ojiisan," and with that she jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Hiruzen sat in his chair, his eyes closed in contemplation for a few minutes after she left. When he opened them, he picked up the scroll from the Kirinketsu clan and tucked it into a hidden compartment of his chair. He stood and walked over to the baby. He looked down at the sleeping child and sighed heavily.

_What sort of power does your blood carry young one?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth and Destiny

**I do not own Naruto.**

The estate of the Kirinketsu Clan was in unrest. Attendants ran about notifying the family elders of the news, Kirinketsu Ayaka was in labor. The estate had a room specifically for the situation. The Kirinketsu clan was a clan of traditions, and no one of the dragon's blood had ever been born outside of the estate. Although, tradition could only be blamed partly for this, every child of the Kirinketsu clan born off of the estate grounds was cursed in some way and all of them ended in suicide.

It was to protect the blood as much as it was to follow traditions.

The room was decorated with large silks of white and yellow and green. A few tubs made of silver filled with boiling water were placed around the center of the room. At the center, the silks were arranged thickly, so that the people within them could not be seen. An attendant entered the center, pulling back the curtains revealing a beautiful woman screaming in agony, her belly swollen with child.

Sweat poured down her face as she screamed, her chestnut hair was a mess around her face and uniquely hued eyes. They were not just one color in the irises; they reflected the chestnut of her hair and the green of the dragon she represented. She was squeezing the hand of a similarly beautiful man, Kirinketsu Fusao, hair the same color as hers but with eyes of a different pedigree. His eyes were a pale gray with no strange illusion about them. The woman screamed in agony again.

An old frail looking woman entered the room; she carried a pack that she gently placed down alongside the silks surrounding the pair. From the pack she drew a sort of stand carved as a dragon, made of gold with all manner of precious gems and stones encrusted around it, forming a crystal-like rainbow. She placed it in front of her and then drew a crystal ball from the pack as well, placing it on the dragon stand. She began chanting over it, and a light glow began to shine from the center of it.

A doctor entered the silks while the woman chanted, and soon the woman started screaming louder than before. It was exactly noon when the woman's screams began to die down and the screaming of a baby picked up instead. The doctor exited the silks with the baby in her arms and the woman still screaming, though not as much.

"There will be a second child, although it won't be for several hours," said the crone as she nodded at one of the attendants, who came and took the now bathed baby from the doctor, and then passed the child off to the old woman. The woman held the child gingerly; a thin hand gently went over the baby's face and head. Her eyes were auburn, like her hair. She held the babe over the faintly glowing crystal ball and suddenly the light grew, brighter and brighter. The woman saw the projected images of the sun and a bright yellow dragon surrounding it. A flash came across the room and when she looked at the baby's eyes again, there was yellow there as well.

"Kirinketsu Taiyoko, a solar dragon's blood runs through her veins," the old woman slowly croaked out. The crystal's light began to fade back to the simple tiny light from before.

An attendant came and took the baby from her, while another wrote down her words. The woman began chanting over the ball again.

Almost twelve hours had passed since the first child had been born. Kirinketsu Ayaka had begun screaming in the terrible way she had when Taiyoko was born. The doctor entered the silks again and shortly after, the woman's screams stopped and a baby's cry could be heard. The doctor exited the silks, baby in hand with the father close behind her. He looked so drawn of energy, but he knew he had a duty. He took a seat across from the old woman who continued chanting up until the point that the second baby was born. She ran her hand over the baby's face and bright eyes, as white as snow with hair to match. She held the babe over the crystal ball and this time she saw images of the moon with a deep purple dragon surrounding it. Again there was a flash across the room and when it was gone, the baby's eyes were purple as well.

"Kirinketsu Tsukiko, a lunar dragon's blood runs through her veins," The baby was taken from her and she packed her things. As she was leaving, there was a flash of light only she could see and when it was gone, a troubled look was on her face.

"Fusao-san," she called to the tired man still within the room, "come with me." She walked off not waiting for an answer. Fusao quickly got up to follow her.

"Yes Kirinketsu-sama?"

The Kirinketsu seer was quiet as they walked. She guided him through the garden until they stood at a koi fish pond.

"You do realize these are the first twins born in many a generation."

"Yes, I am aware of this. I feel privileged knowing I am partly responsible." He beamed with pride.

"Kirinketsu Tsukiko will be like her elder sister Mihari, and Taiyoko will be like her mother in ways unimaginable," she sighed sadly "If you do not get the younger child away from here, the elder will see her killed. That child though born with the sun has an evil soul. She will one day leave Garyuugakure and seek out power for no reason other than her greed for she will already be a very powerful girl."

Her words were met with silence.

"If you make the right choices, at the right moments, you will live long enough to one day see your children again. But cowardice will not help you. Steel your resolve and your life will be spared."

It had only been a few months since the twins' birth and already the sightseer's words proved themselves to be true. Taiyoko, though just a babe still on her belly, had a cruelness about her that worried Fusao constantly. She pulled at her sister's hair, hit her with anything she could find and even bit her with toothless gums. Poor Tsukiko had such a gentle nature but the constant crying from being bullied by her sister made Ayaka angrier by the day.

"How can any child of mine be that much of a crybaby," she sneered at her snow-white haired child and walked away after picking up the elder twin. "Take care of that noise," she instructed the nearest serving girl. "And where is my husband?!" her foot stamped down on the floor as she started searching for him.

"FUSAO!"

"Aya? What's wrong?" Fusao came from around the corner having already started heading in that direction to see if Tsukiko was crying because of Taiyoko again.

"That baby, Fusao. For as long as I was in labor has not been worth it so far!" She fumed as they walked, carrying Taiyoko.

_Poor Tsukiko, tormented constantly by her sister but Ayaka wouldn't understand. She's just say-_

"She's weak Fusao. Weak and worthless." Ayaka interrupted and finished his thought simultaneously. "I'm of a mind to send her to school early so she can be taken care of in one of the early tests."

_She can't really be serious? What kind of mother sends their child to a slaughterhouse…_

"It would be the most effective and least suspicious way to handle her, certainly." He felt sick to his stomach, having to agree with her like this. But what other choice did he have? Defy the Matriarch? Tell the head of one of the most ruthless ninja clans she's wrong? No, he'd do as the seer told him. He was going to get Tsukiko out of there and soon. And he had just the reason to do it.

"How soon do you think we should enroll her darling?" the Matriarch said casually while playing Taiyoko.

"Ahh I'm sure you'll know when it's time. But I've just remembered I'm supposed to check up on our border outposts this coming week. You should know I'll be gone for a while."

"Oh I hate it when you go," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's only for a little while and I always come back." It was true, even when there had been some close calls, he always survived. He was an experienced nin himself. Maybe it was time one of those close calls finally finished him off…

A sudden clattering down the hall drew their attention. A young servant girl had tripped with a serving tray of hot tea and tea cups. The teapot was smashed and only one of the cups had survived the fall. Ayaka walked towards her and knelt beside her inspecting the teapot.

"Now what's this?" Holding Taiyoko in one arm, she poked her finger into a hot pool of tea and tasted it. "White plum berry? You've just wasted my favourite tea." She sighed.

"I'm so soory mistress! It won't ever happen ever again, I promise you. It's just the floor was just washed and I was in a hurry-" Ayaka took the girl by the hair.

"You think I want to hear your excuses?" her face was contorted with rage. Then a moment later that rage was gone. She smiled at the girl "Yuka was your name right?" The girl nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well Yuka, I need you to retrieve something for me. If you go into the basement and go all the way to the back room there's a door there. Knock twice and tell them 'the dragon has called'." She stood and made to rejoin Fusao.

"W-what am I looking for m'lady?" Yuka asked, picking up the broken pieces of teapot and teacups. Her face was white with fear; those words were only ever spoken in hushed whispered tones. Servants who were given these instructions by Ayaka were usually never heard from again

"Don't worry; you'll know what it is when you get there."

Fusao looked at the young girl with deep sympathy.

_If only she wasn't already in a terrible mood from Tsukiko's crying, you might've lived to see another day_

He looked away hiding his sadness from his cruel wife.

_That's it. Tsukiko and I will escape this place. Tonight._

_/*_

_Author's Note: Thanks so much to the few of you following! It's been almost two weeks since the first chapter and this one is notably longer by 300ish words. If the chapters are too long, please let me know, I'll divide them up a bit more. Otherwise they'll probably stay around this length as one I start writing and I'm on a roll it kind of just flows from there, heh. I hope the jump to the past wasn't too much. It might've been better to publish this chapter first but.. I think I prefer it in this order. Chapter 3 is already started so I think it should be a week or so for it to come out, I want to make sure it's polished and all.. Ahh okay, now I'm just talking far too much. Take care all!_

_*/_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kakashi and Mihari

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Mi-ha-ri-chan!" A silver haired youth the same age as Mihari called out to her, a hand raised in the air and the other in his pocket. Mihari turned to face him.

"Ah! Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mihari-chan. Shouldn't you be resting? You've got a mission tomorrow."

"Ahh, well…" she started.

"Hmm? Did something strange happen?" Kakashi's young face looked at her with curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, something _did_ happen," She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Walk with me?" She took a step and began walking; he matched her pace alongside her. Mihari gazed up at the stars as she walked. Taking a path she was so familiar with, she didn't have to actually watch where she was going.

Kakashi watched her silently, trying to read her thoughts as they strolled through Konoha. Her long straight green hair billowed lightly as she walked. Her green and black tinted eyes were deep in thought. He noticed something in those eyes, a need for comfort. He reached out and held her hand. The touch suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"I have a sister," she laughed lightly, "two in fact. One of them is here, in Konoha,"

"Oh?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "Sarutobi-ojiisan had asked to see me and well, it looks like I'll be raising her. He seems to think I can handle it, young as I may be,"

"Well if the Hokage believes you can do it, you can. He's always had high hopes for you. And with good reason, you're almost as good as me," he let out a slight laugh.

"Heh, you _are_ one of the most amazing…" She started, he looked at her expectantly. "Hah, I shouldn't say anymore, you might get a swelled head." She shot him a wide smile. Her smile faded after a few silent moments. "I'm being transferred to Research. Tomorrow he'll be coming over to see if I should move, for the baby."

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms and sat on a nearby bench, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Kakashi-kun?" she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder cuddling up to him for warmth as a chill wind blew.

"We should move in together." He said finally, wrapping his arms around her.

"Eh?!" She raised her head and stared at him, more than a little shocked at his sudden suggestion.

"Yes, definitely. It's a good idea." He looked at her and rested his forehead against hers, rubbing their noses together.

"Wh-what has gotten into you?" she looked away from him a splash of red across her face, her confident, adult, nin-attitude melting away to reveal the teenage girl she really was.

"Well, we are dating and we spend most of our time at each other's homes anyway, only leaving for sleep so, why not?" He looked at her nervously, blushing a bit himself beneath his mask as he casually suggested they elevate their relationship status.

"D-Dating?" She looked at him, her eyes bright and happy with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, dating. There's really no point in denying it anymore, right?" He grinned at her widely through his mask. She bounced where she sat beside him excitedly before opening up her arms and hugging him tightly. Kakashi laugh at her sudden burst of excitement.

"I didn't realize you'd be this happy about it," he remarked quietly. He hugged her back; reminiscing on the doubts he'd had about asking her to be his over the past few weeks.

She let him go, sighing heavily and leaning back into the bench before refocusing their conversation

"You do realize I'm going to be raising a kid right? It won't just be the two of us." She looked at him hoping that this wouldn't deter him from her. But orders were orders and she was instructed to take care of the child. If Kakashi wanted to live with her still, then he was serious about them. If not he was still truly as young as he looks.

"Yes, I understand that. But I think, it'll be a good chance to see what kind of baby Mihari-chan might have been," He said simply as he tapped her forehead, teasing her a bit.

"Gah, Kashi-kun! Babies are a lot of hard work you know,"

"I know. That's why I'm not having one. At least not yet." He gave her a plain smile through his mask. She swatted at his shoulder playfully. He caught her hand and pulled her into another tight hug. "I don't care how young we are. I have enough sense to recognize that I care a lot for you." He ended the hug but held onto her shoulders keeping her at arm's length, "besides imagine the kind of prodigy we could raise together! She may not be my blood but she _is_ yours."

Mihari looked at him through gentle, caring eyes.

Kakashi took her hand as he stood.

"Let's get you home."

A knock at the door drew Mihari away from the cleaning she was doing around her apartment.

"Coming!" she called out. She walked to the door and let out a quick sigh. She opened it and bowed low to the Hokage standing on the other side. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," he bowed in return "I will be in your care," After a moment they exchanged a hug, laughing at how silly the pleasantries felt. Mihari offered him slippers in place of his shoes and he accepted, leaving his shoes by the door.

"My, it is rather small in here," he said as he looked around. "I never realized."

"Ah, yes. It's been only me for as long as I have been here. I don't really need much," Mihari's quiet reply made her think about Kakashi's question from the night before as she took a look around herself. It _was_ quite small she realized. One room with a small bathroom and kitchen off to the side, a tall mirror hung from one wall beside a bookcase and a dresser, the bed was in a corner under a window. At the center of the room was a small clear table that could serve, at most, two.

"Mihari why didn't you tell me? You're practically an adult surely you've felt you've needed more space!"

"Heh, well.. I suppose I've thought about it once or twice but I don't have guests all that often and I'm usually away on a mission of some kind so it never bothered me enough to say anything."

"Well you'll certainly need to move if you're going to be raising a child. I'll see to the arrangements at once,"

A knock on her window drew her attention away from the Hokage.

"Yo," Kakashi said, his one visible eye half-lidded as usual and two fingers casually held up.

"Kakashi-kun! People have doors for a reason you know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohh hello Hokage-sama," he suddenly realized why she cared about his window entrance.

"Hello Kakashi, nice of you to join us," Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Did Mihari-chan already ask you about my proposition?"

"Proposition?" He looked from Mihari to Kakashi and back.

"Ahh, I haven't had the chance yet he's only just arrived a few moments before you," she said as Kakashi casually removed his shoes before stepping onto the floor and walking over to drop them by the door. Mihari looked at him and smiled.

"Ojii-san, Kakashi-kun and I had a talk last night and well… With the move and all happening anyway, we were hoping it'd be okay to move in together." She said after turning to face him directly. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the idea not sure if they were serious. After a moment he realized they were.

"Hokage-sama, we're both quite mature for our age, and we know this. As full-fledged ninjas we're not children anymore and haven't been for quite some time." Kakashi pleaded their case.

The Hokage listened to Kakashi as he walked around the small apartment, examining the neatness of it. He looked at the two of them. Far younger than he was when he fell in love but also more accomplished than he was by their age. Both truly prodigy's of their generation. And sadly, the life of a shinobi was dangerous and often short. But knowing this, he felt maybe the two would truly hold onto what they have.

"I suppose it could be beneficial to have a kunoichi raised by prodigies…" he said making his choice seem like more of a calculated gain.

"Oh thank you Ojii-san! Thank you!" Mihari jumped up and hugged him tightly, letting her excitement get the better of her. He hugged her back, glad to make his adopted granddaughter this happy. He looked to Kakashi, who gave his thanks and looked away, not one to be as emotional with people who weren't Mihari.

The moon was bright and full that evening. Kakashi and Mihari had just left the Hokage's building.

"So it's really done then," Kakashi stated with a heavy sigh. Mihari walked beside him, a thick folder of documents in her arms.

"Yea… Great," she held up the bundle with both hands. "The amount of excitement I have to look through and study every detail of this folder… I'm just barley holding onto my enthusiasm." Each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, it shouldn't be _so_ bad Miha-chan. You did help with collecting some of that data, when you still worked in the field,"

"Don't say it like that! You make it sound like it's been years already," she whined. "And it will be years eventually." Frowning, Mihari hung her head. Not thrilled about having to push papers and analyze documents for the upcoming years.

"You're gonna lose your edge," he teased her "and get fat," he poked at her belly. Mihari swatted at him with the folder.

"No way, no how! Whenever you're home we're training together. And besides, I'll be chasing after a kid so much… Ugh. I'll probably be fine." Her expression looking as defeated as she felt, she let go a deep sigh.

/*

Author's Note: I got a favorite this week! I'm so happy, to thank this beautiful, beautiful reader of mine the next chapter will be edited and out this time next week or maybe even sooner! Just knowing you enjoy my story motivates me to write even more!

*/


End file.
